


A New Dawn

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Marriage, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Pride, Princess Prom, Prom, Wedding, mass wedding, trans character (perfuma)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Summary: WARING: this work contains spoilers!It's been several years since Horde Prime's unsuccessful infiltration attempt on Etheria, a lot has changed. A new beginning dawns, starting at Scorpia's first time hosting Princess Prom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, its a prologue.

Adora opened her eyes to see her reflection on a mini fountain in her bedroom. It's been several years since Horde Prime's unsuccessful infiltration attempt on Etheria. A lot has changed since then; the best friend squad left Etheria in a new space ship Entrapta built before she left to rehab Beast Island with Hordak. Adora, Bow, Catra, Glimmer and Melog traveled the universe, bringing magic and peace; real peace to any and every planet they come across. Scorpia reclaimed her kingdom as the princess of the black garnet in the Fright Zone and rehabilitated the plant life there with the help of Perfuma, her fiance. Back in space, Glimmer proposed to Bow, which made him cry happy tears till they returned to Bright moon. 

Glimmer and Bow had a BIG wedding at Bright Moon, most of Etheria attended! After they landed in Etheria, Adora moved back into her room in the castle and Catra lived in a room next to hers. But after a while (2 days) Adora asked Catra if she would like to be roommates with Adora, in which she gladly accepted. Then they both shut the door and made out on their bed for a hour. But not much has changed since she moved in, which was a year ago. 

"Come on, just let me brush it!" The blonde heard a familiar voice coming from behind her bedroom door. Adora's girlfriend bursted through their bedroom door, Glimmer chasing her. "No!" Catra shouted and hid behind Adora. "Don't let her touch me, she's going to torture me!" The magicat girl stuck her tongue out to the queen from behind her girlfriend's shoulder. "Do you always have to be this dramatic?" Glimmer giggled while waving a brush. King Bow entered the room. "Come on guys, if we're late to Scorpia's first Princess Prom, she'll be super angry." The queen embraced him before they both left the room. Catra started, following them before stopping. "You coming?" She asked lovingly, holding out a hand to the blonde. Adora smiled and took her hand, they both left their room and followed the King and Queen of Bright Moon.


	2. Princess Prom

Catra and Adora caught up with Bow and Glimmer in the throne room. The queen was talking with a Bright Moon guard. "And I just need\ oh thank you." The guard handed her a fancy coat. "Uh- are you sure you need that? The Fright Zone is way warmer than the Kingdom of Snows, trust me." Adora said, pointing cautiously to the coat. "It's ceremonial, I have to where it." The queen sighed. Her husband, Bow, kissed her forehead. "Hey, if it gets too hot for you, then I'll carry it. No biggie." Glimmer smiled at him. "You're too good to me." She turned to Catra and Adora, clapping her hands with a new energy. "Okay! Who's ready to party?" 

Catra rolled her eyes. "Finally, thought you'd never ask." She said while resting her head on Adora's shoulder which made Adora blush. The queen giggled and hugged everyone, teleporting them infront of Scorpia's throne. "Oops-" Glimmer said, flushed. "Princess Scorpia," Adora bowed infront of the newly coronated princess. "We apologize for-" She was interrupted by one of Scorpia's famous warm hugs. "Oh good! You guys made it!" She let go of the blonde and took a step back, blushing, "It gets hard being a princess...and lonely..." Scorpia shly touched her pincers together. Glimmer placed her hand on the princess' shoulder. "You're doing great. And if you want, I can give you some pointers. I am queen after all!" She giggled and Scorpia smiled. 

Bow giggled. "Pointers...hah...I get it because Scorpia has..." He scratched his head, seeing that he interrupted the moment. His wife gave him a playful nudge to his, exposed, stomach. "As great as seeing you all again is, I have to get back to princessey things...greeting the guests you know how it goes." She sat back down on her throne. "We can catch up later!" Scorpia waved at the best friend squad as they headed to the buffet. "Ooh! They have the bowl cake I love!" Adora swooned, her eyes filled with stars as she inhaled a bunch of the pastries. Catra crossed her arms. "Dummy, you mean cup cakes. Not bowl cakes." The blonde wasn't fazed by her comment and waved her off. "Wanna try some?" The blonde asked, turning to her girlfriend. "Dumb and packed with sugar, no thanks." The magicat turned her head, giving Adora a side look as the blonde gave her puppy dog eyes.

Catra sighed, seeing her girlfriend in distress. "Fine. Just one." The magicat rolled her eyes and turned to meet Adora. The blonde lightly grabbed Catra's arm and kissed her passionately. "How's it taste?" She asked after pulling back. Catra licked the icing off of Adora's red lips. "Delicious." They heard giggles and turned to Bow and Glimmer. "Okay you guys..." Bow started towards them. "You're not supposed to kiss at Princess Prom." He whispered. "Why?" Catra asked, tilting her head. The king started, flustered. "Well...uh...because just a few things has happened that has led to another thing-" 

"Yeah, people have made out and fucked here before." Glimmer interrupted with a mischievous look painted on her face. "Glimmer! Profanity! You have to put a coin in the Swear Jar now." The king voice cracked a bit. "Either way, still dumb." Catra murmured. "Don't worry, Scorpia abolished that rule." Perfuma said, standing next to Bow making him screech. "Perfuma- uh...how'd you get here?" Adora asked, a bit freaked out. "I've been here since you too started kissing, silly." Perfuma giggled. All of a sudden, Frosta ran and jumped, hugging Glimmer's waist. "Glimmer! I missed you so much." She said. 

Catra hissed. "Should I do something about ice puncher here?" Frost raised an blue eyebrow. "Is that what you call me?" 

"Oh, I call you a lot of things, queen of mean." 

"Okay, okay! Honey, let's relax a bit." Adora said, kissing Catra's cheek. "I am relaxed." The cat girl growled making Adora giggle. "Oh hey, my crew!" They turned to see Sea Hawk and Mermista walking over. "Sea Hawk! Mermista!" The king exclaimed excitedly. "Don't forget us." They turned around again to see Spinnerella and Netossa heading their way. Bow's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Everyone is finally together under one roof! The best part is we aren't even being attacked." The queen patted his back. "Relax, dear, we still have more people to meet here." Everyone talked for a bit until moving to a sitting area due to complaints about them clogging up the buffet line. "So Catra, where's Melog?" Perfuma asked while sipping her herb tea. "Oh, they're watching the castle while we are gone." 

Spinnerella got up to refill her drink, Netossa following shortly behind her. Ever since her wife got chipped, Netossa practically vowed to herself not to let Spinnerella out of sight. As the pink haired woman refilled her lemonade, Catra creeped up behind her. "Oh- catra- you almost gave me a heart attack." Spinnerella said after Catra made herself known. "Sorry..hey Spinnerella can I ask you something?" Catra asked. Spinerella nodded. 

"Well you know how you call Netossa your wife..." The pink haired woman nodded with a "Mhm."

"Well..." Catra's ears flattened. "What do I have to do to be able to call Adora my wife?"


	3. A Love Lesson

Spinnerella gasped. "You want to marr-" Netossa's hand covered her mouth. "Dear, let's not spoil the surprise since Adora's not too far away from us." 

"Right, sorry." The pink haired woman kissed her wife's hand. "Catra, before we get into this, Is this what you want?" She asked. Catra looked to the side. "To be honest, I don't know what marriage is. In the Horde the only thing close to what you call couples were just used for reproduction purposes only. There was no love." Spinnerella gasped, clenching her chest. "You poor thing!" 

Netossa stepped forward. "Well, marriage is when one person wants to spend the rest of their life the someone they love." Catra nodded, listening to Netossa, while picking up a cookie from the buffet table next to them. "Spinny and I got married a few years ago," Netossa started, reaching her arm around Spinnerella's shoulder. "We'd had been dating for almost a year and I took her to her favorite spot in all of Etheria and got down on one knee-"

"wait-" Catra interrupted, munching on a Scorpion-shaped cookie. "All I have to do is get on one knee?" Netossa bit her lip and spoke. "No, there's more to it than just that."

Netossa's wife giggled before putting on a serious face. "Catra, I'm going to ask you a serious question. You are going to have to answer with honesty, okay?" Catra tried her best not to roll her eyes, she is working on that after all. "Yeah, sure." 

"Catra, do you love Adora?" The pink haired woman asked. "Yes," Catra mustered all her strength to say this infront of somebody else. "Yes, I really do." Spinnerella smiled. "Then do exactly what I say." 

-

Adora was watching Catra curiously from across the room. She wasn't jealous, she trusted Catra and knew she wouldn't cheat on her. Especially with Spinnerella or Netossa. All of a sudden the lights went out. Appearing in the middle of the ballroom, a single light illuminated Princess Scorpia. She poked the microphone. "Ahem- is this thing on?" With a thumbs up from perfuma in the audience she continued. "Welcome everyone to the new and improved Princess Prom! This is great isn't it? Anyways, it is my proud duty as hostess to announce the first dance of this evening." Slow music started to play and the lights slightly brightened. It was still dark, but light enough to see everything and everyone. The walls of Scorpia's castle were adorned in red jewels that helped lighten up the place. There was also the occasional flowers or plants set up by her fiancee. 

The entire castle had a white, black and red aesthetic to it too. It was nothing if not aesthetically pleasing. While everyone paired up, Adora looked for her girlfriend until she felt someone poke her shoulder. "Hey, Adora." The brunette smirked, offering a gloved hand to her girlfriend. "Hey, catra." Adora lovingly said, kissing her girlfriend's extended hand before taking it. The two women began to slow dance, their movements matching the live music playing. "You look beautiful." The blonde mumbled into Catra's cat ear. The brunette giggled, blushing. "You said that while I was getting dressed, dummy." Adora rolled her eyes. "Because thats how gorgeous you are." Catra's ears fell, her face red. "You're such a idiot." She said, looking away to hide her blushing. 

Adora pulled Catra's body up against her own making the brunette gasp. "I know you love me." She said with a mischievous look, not looking away from Catra. Two could play at that game. Catra held her lover while she dipped her seductively. "Mm, maybe I do..." She whispered before kissing her partner. "Wow! You guys really like this prom." Their faces turned red as they looked up at Scorpia and Perfuma dancing near them. Perfuma gave Scorpia a look. "Sorry." Scorpia frowned. Perfuma rested her head on her fiancee's built shoulder. "Awh, you know I could never stay mad at you." The flower princess said before kissing her fiancee.

"Guys, hi!" Both couples looked over to see Entrapta and Hordak slow dancing (in their own way). "Hello, fellow civilians." Hordak said dryly. "You're a civilian?" Catra chuckled. "Certified Dryl prince, I'll have you know," He said smugly. Entrapta slapped him softly with her hair. "Hordak can't help himself from saying that since the wedding." The scientist giggled. "Get a room, both of you." Catra groaned. "Oh, but we already have." Hordak smirked. Entrapta kissed him. "Love you." She said lovingly. "Love you too." He kissed her cheek. 

The dance ended and Catra disappeared with Scorpia somewhere. "What is it?" Scorpia asked as they hid in a darkened hallway. "Scorpia..." Catra's ears flattened. "I need your help." The taller woman raised her eyebrows. "With what, wild cat?" Catra smirked. 

"I want to marry Adora."


End file.
